Soneca
by Lorena Soares
Summary: Foi na primeira semana que o adolescente lobisomem chegou, ele não iria dormir durante a noite, ficaria vagando pela casa sem nenhum motivo ou lugar para ir. Já estava deixando Peter nervoso. Uma semana depois de todo o incomodo que Peter sentia com Isaac vagando no andar de baixo, ele decidiu que iria resolver isso.


Foi na primeira semana que o adolescente lobisomem chegou, ele não iria dormir durante a noite, ficaria vagando pela casa sem nenhum motivo ou lugar para ir. Já estava deixando Peter nervoso. Uma semana depois de todo o incomodo que Peter sentia com Isaac vagando no andar de baixo, ele decidiu que iria resolver isso. Eram duas da manhã quando Peter jogou suas cobertas para fora do corpo e desceu as escadas, não recuando um passo quando o adolescente mostrou os olhos dourados com medo.

Passou pela criança e a agarrou pelo braço, quase a arrastando para a cozinha. Isaac olhou confuso quando chegaram lá e Peter o soltou, mandando ele se sentar em uma das mesas. O homem foi para a geladeira e o fogão, Isaac mantinha seus olhos fixos no lobisomem mais velho sem saber o que ele fazia. Peter retirou todos os ingredientes que precisaria e preparou um copo grande de leite quente, colocando em frente ao menino, que ainda olhava sem entender nada.

— Beba. — Peter mandou e Isaac fitou o copo com desconfiança.

Peter se virou e lavou as louças, colocando-as no escorredor e depois se sentou em frente à criança.

— Obrigado. — Isaac diz, soprando a bebida e tomando um pouco logo depois.

— O que está te incomodando? — Peter pergunta e o menino olha surpreso —Você parece exausto e eu sei para uma questão de fato que você não tem dormido a noite.

— Não é nada, eu só não estou acostumado com a casa cheia de gente... — Ele não estava mentindo, Peter percebeu.

— Você não quer buscar alguma coisa da sua antiga casa...

— Não! — Isaac quase gritou e Peter arregalou os olhos — Quer dizer, não... — disse, dessa vez, bem mais calmo.

— Tudo bem, termine de tomar o leite e vamos para a cama.

— Não adianta, eu não consigo dormir... — Isaac diz, tomando o restante da bebida e indo para a pia, lavando o copo.

— Se você não dormir, eu não vou dormir. — Peter diz, suspirando e se levantando — Vamos à biblioteca pegar um livro para ver se te mantém quieto.

— Eu te acordei? Sinto muito!

— Está tudo bem criança. — Peter diz indo para a biblioteca seguido de Isaac.

Peter sentou-se no sofá que tinha lá e esperou pacientemente Isaac escolher o que quisesse. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-se ainda cansado demais para estar acordado e escutando apenas o som dos passos quase silenciosos de Isaac, ele cochilou. Sem realmente dormir, quando Isaac retirou um livro da prateleira, Peter abriu os olhos e bocejou. Quando Isaac se aproximou, Peter percebeu o livro de capa dura que ele carregava e não pode deixar de sorrir em reconhecimento.

— Os Irmãos Grimm?

— Parece bom. Não é?

— É contos de fada, histórias de crianças... — Peter diz, tomando o livro da mão de Isaac e alisando a capa — Eu costumava lê-lo para Derek e Laura quando eram crianças...

— Hun...

— Tudo bem, essa é sua escolha? — Isaac acenou com a cabeça — Então vamos para o quarto.

Os dois lobisomens subiram as escadas de novo e Isaac foi na frente, abrindo a porta do quarto e sentando-se na cama enquanto Peter fechava a porta para que não incomodasse os outros lobisomens. Isaac aceitou o livro que Peter ofereceu e abriu no índice, não sabendo qual dos contos decidiria ler. Peter puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha e sentou-se, colocando-a ao lado da cama de Isaac fazendo o adolescente lhe olhar confuso.

— Eu vou esperar você dormir...

— Eu não vou dormir, eu já disse que não consigo... — Isaac diz em um bufo.

— Então eu acho que nós dois vamos ficar acordados e eu não sou muito bom quando eu não durmo o suficiente... — Peter sorriu e Isaac tremeu na cama. — Comece a ler...

**[...]**

Peter acordou com uma dor incomoda no pescoço, sua cabeça estava apoiada contra a parede e a madeira da cama e demorou dois segundos para ele se lembrar de onde estava. Piscando os olhos abertos, ele estralou o pescoço, olhou para o adolescente dormindo na cama. O livro estava jogado sobre o corpo do menino e ele estava quase sentado na cama. Peter agarrou o livro e fechou, colocando-o sobre o criado ao lado da cama. Com cuidado para não acordá-lo, ajeitou o adolescente na cama e cobriu-o, saindo finalmente do quarto e apagando a luz. Andou pelo corredor de volta para seu quarto e quando olhou para o relógio, já era seis da manhã.

— Droga! — disse Peter, indo direto para o banheiro do seu quarto e desfazendo de suas roupas.

O banho foi rápido e quando ele saiu do quarto, já vestido para acompanhar sua irmã na cidade vizinha, foi recebido por um olhar aguçado de Tália.

— Bom dia, irmã. — Diz sem entusiasmo.

— Dia, Peter. — Ela diz, entregando-lhe um copo de café — Que estranho, Isaac ainda não está acordado...

— Ele está dormindo, finalmente... — Comentou Peter e Tália levantou as sobrancelhas. — Eu estou exausto, tenho mesmo que ir?

— Oh, Peter! Eu preciso de você! — Tália diz com uma risada — Agora deixa de ser mole, vai pegar o carro enquanto eu faço um aviso para as crianças.

— Você sabe que os seus filhos já tem mais de vinte anos, certo? Você não tem mais crianças...

— Eles ainda são minhas crianças, agora vai logo tirar o carro!

**[...]**

— Nunca mais, Tália. Nunca mais! — Peter diz entrando na casa com as mãos cheias de sacola.

— Não seja dramático, Peter! Foram só compras! — A alfa diz carregando mais outras sacolas.

— Sim, quatro horas de compras! — Peter reclama, deixando as sacolas sobre a mesa — Venham tirar as compras do carro! — Peter gritou e logo passos foram ouvidos na escada.

— Bem, pelo menos a carne saiu pela metade do preço...

— Você sabe que nós somos lobisomens que moram no meio de uma floresta e podemos realmente caçar. — Peter diz com naturalidade e Tália só sorri.

— Sim, sim, mas eu estou cansada de comer cervo e coelho. — Tália diz e Peter suspira — Derek, cuidado com os cristais!

— Eu vou para o meu quarto...

Peter deixou a cozinha e subiu as escadas, encontrando no meio do caminho um Isaac descabelado parado na porta do quarto coçando os olhos. Peter pensou que era fofo, mas deixou isso de lado quando o menino olhou para ele e corou da cabeça aos pés. Peter sorriu e foi até ele, que se encolheu um pouco.

— Dormiu bem?

— Sim, obrigado.

— Tudo bem... — Peter diz, bagunçando o cabelo cacheado do menino mais ainda — Eu comprei um abajur para você, está lá em baixo.

— Oh, obrigado...

— Sem problemas, agora eu vou dormir um pouco.

Peter foi direto para o seu quarto, deixando os outros lobisomens no andar de baixo para conversar e se divertir. Infelizmente, o sono não veio, por mais cansado que estivesse e resolveu depois de algum tempo a descer e assistir um pouco de TV. Ele podia escutar Derek na academia e Tália já começando a preparar o almoço. Ele chegou na sala e viu Isaac no sofá, calmamente assistindo a um programa qualquer na TV. Peter agarrou o controle e mudou de canal, ganhando um olhar bravo de Isaac. Ele não pode deixar de rir.

**[...]**

Tália estava calmamente dormindo quando escutou um barulho no andar de baixo. Como era a alfa seus sentidos eram muito mais aguçados a fim de proteger o seu bando, e com cautela desceu as escadas. O barulho tinha vindo da biblioteca e ela podia escutar dois batimentos cardíacos. Aproximando-se da porta, ela escutou duas vozes muito familiares conversando.

— Você está bem mesmo?

— Peter, eu sou um lobisomem como você...

— Sim, mas não fui eu quem caiu da escada...

— Pare de rir, eu me assustei!

— Com o que?

— Você, ora! Fica aparecendo assim do nada!

— Escolhe logo um livro pra gente ir dormir...

Tália suspirou e ajeitou seu cabelo, voltando a sua forma normal. Ela abriu a porta e encontrou seus dois betas olhando para ela, um assustado e o outro sorrindo. Tália suspirou e cruzou os braços, olhando para o relógio pregado na parede.

— São três da manhã, o que diabo vocês dois estão fazendo acordados?! Isaac, você tem escola amanhã! — Ela brigou.

— Eu estava sem sono... — Ele diz encolhendo-se atrás de Peter.

— Deixa disso, Tália. O menino já está indo para o quarto...

— E o que você está fazendo acordado, Peter?

— Procurando presas indefesas para comer.

— Pra cama, os dois! — Tália manda, apontando para fora.

Peter suspira e começa a andar, Isaac seguindo atrás de cabeça baixa. Tália segue dos dois atrás, deixando Isaac no quarto e fechando a porta. Ela olha de braços cruzados para Peter que lhe mostra a língua quando entra no quarto, batendo a porta fechada. Tália dá um sorriso e volta para a sua cama, deitando finalmente relaxada.

**[...]**

Quando Tália acordou, Isaac já estava de pé na cozinha e assim estava Peter também, mas enquanto que o adolescente parecia completamente desperto, Peter parecia que tinha levantado da cama nesse momento uma vez que a voz estava grossa e cansada. Seus ouvidos aguçados pegaram o barulho da cafeteira e a conversa dos dois.

— Você podia ter simplesmente entrado.

— Ela podia acordar de novo e então nós levaríamos mais uma bronca.

— Em compensação você não teve problemas em me acordar para fazer o seu café.

— Não seja mal-humorado, Peetah. — Isaac brincou.

— Me chame assim de novo e eu vou jogar sal no seu café...

Isaac só riu e Tália levantou a sobrancelha, aproximando-se finalmente da cozinha. Ela olhou para os dois, mas foi recebida com dois "Bom dia" e ela, finalmente, deixou de lado a conversa que escutou. O café estava pronto e ela observou Peter servindo os dois enquanto ela retirava o pão e levantou a sobrancelha quando Isaac deu um gemido e Peter riu. Os dois ficaram em silencio depois disso, Peter lendo o jornal e Isaac comendo o café da manhã. Derek e Laura acordaram logo depois e Tália decidiu gritar por Cora antes que eles se atrasassem para a escola. Isaac subiu para se trocar quando Cora desceu já pronta e logo depois eles foram para a escola.

Quando Tália chegou do trabalho ela encontrou sua sala em completa bagunça; os cadernos de Isaac estavam pela mesa de centro e o menino estava sentado no chão, dormindo com o corpo virado para o sofá e usando a mão de Peter como travesseiro. Peter também estava dormindo, uma dos braços jogados sobre os olhos e pouco se importando com o outro beta. Ela imaginou que eles estivessem mesmo cansados, afinal, ela os encontrou acordados durante a madrugada. Ela sorriu e deixou os dois, indo direto para o seu quarto. Foi só quando Derek chegou que os dois acordaram, principalmente porque Derek estava com Stiles. E mesmo que Peter tenha reclamado da barulheira, ele ficou no mesmo lugar.

**[...]**

Para qualquer um que não conhecesse Peter, acreditaria que ele era um vagabundo desempregado que vivia à custa de sua irmã mais velha. Mas para uma questão de fato, ele tinha dois diplomas e ele realmente já chegou a trabalhar nas duas áreas em que era formado. A diferença era que, tanto quanto ele gosta da psiquiatria, não é o que ele realmente quer para a vida; e também, ele não quer trabalhar em contabilidade, ele odeia escritórios. Por isso, depois de ganhar uma boa quantia em dinheiro como psiquiatra, ele investiu como acionista em uma empresa de NY e agora vive aos louros dessa companhia sem precisar trabalhar realmente. Geralmente, ele não precisa, mas pelo menos duas vezes por ano ele tem que comparecer a uma reunião e usualmente aos eventos sociais.

Ele está viajando naquela tarde, Tália estaria levando-o para o aeroporto porque ele não quer deixar o seu carro ali. Seria uma viajem de três dias e então ele estaria de volta. Cora, a mais nova, exigiu presentes de NY e Peter prometeu que traria um para cada um. Peter estava terminando de fechar as malas quando ele escuta uma batida na sua porta, mas ela não está fechada, então quando Isaac se aproxima, sentando-se em sua cama, ele não pode deixar de sorrir.

— O que você quer?

— Nada. — Isaac diz, ajeitando os travesseiros na cama.

— Então o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu vim me despedir. Você está indo embora... — Isaac diz, deitando finalmente na cama.

— Você nem vai sentir minha falta... — Comentou, rindo quando Isaac fez uma careta. — Você pode ir até o aeroporto, se quiser. Tália quer mesmo uma companhia.

Peter coloca a mala em pé no chão ao lado das outras e se sentasse ao lado do adolescente, que resmunga se virando e afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Peter coloca a mão na cabeça dele, penteando os cachos loiros enquanto o menino só fica lá quieto. Peter olha pelo relógio, ainda faltam duas horas e ele tem que se trocar. Mas ele não consegue parar quando Isaac puxa o seu braço e fá-lo ficar meio deitado na cama. Ele não dorme, mas rouba um pedaço do travesseiro que Isaac deita e continua a fazer carinho no beta até que ele dorme. Uma hora depois, Isaac está em profundo sono e Peter sai da cama, agarrando um conjunto de roupas e se trocando. Ele começa a levar as malas para o andar de baixo e depois para o carro. Ele volta no quarto para pegar a ultima mala e encontra Isaac acordando.

— Você já vai? — o menino pergunta.

— Sim. — Peter diz, se aproximando e deixando em beijo na testa dele.

— Boa viajem. — Isaac diz ainda sonolento.

— Durma bem, filhote. — Peter diz sorrindo e fechando a porta de seu quarto quando ele sai.

**[...]**

Peter liga para casa no segundo dia, ele conta a Tália que reencontrou alguns colegas de universidade e até mesmo alguns dos seus antigos clientes de quando era um psiquiatra. Ele pergunta como estão todos e ela conta que Derek decidiu fazer uma festa na piscina para o aniversário de Stiles naquela tarde e ele ri, pedindo para chamar o garoto para que ele dê os parabéns para ele, afinal, foi por isso que ele chamou. Stiles agarrou o telefone com desanimo, Peter nunca foi o melhor para Stiles, mesmo que eles trocassem grandes facadas sarcásticas.

— Hey, Peter...

— Stiles, feliz aniversário! — Peter diz rindo pelo telefone — Eu tenho um presente para você em meu quarto, dentro do armário. Eu levaria meu sobrinho junto, apenas no caso. E eu espero que vocês aproveitem.

— O que você comprou? — Stiles perguntou olhando para Derek com receio.

— Um par de algemas e um pequeno brinquedinho.

— Ai meu deus, Peter! — Stiles gritou, tapando o telefone antes que Tália escutasse.

— Vejo vocês amanhã. Feliz aniversário! Divirta-se!

Stiles devolve o telefone para Tália e começa a subir as escadas, seguido por Derek que olha em doses igualmente envergonhadas. Quando Stiles abre a porta do quarto, o lugar está completamente escuro então Derek acende a luz. Eles finalmente descobrem onde estava Isaac, não que fosse uma surpresa em todos para um deles. Stiles olha chocado para Isaac na cama de Peter e percebe que Derek não está tendo a mesma reação, portanto ele deve ter perdido algo aqui. Derek vai para o armário e Stiles finalmente pergunta.

— O que ele está fazendo aqui?

— Dormindo.

— Mas porque aqui?

Derek tira um embrulho de dentro do armário e entrega para Stiles.

— Ele tem dormido com Peter. — Derek diz dando de ombros.

— Você quer dizer... — Stiles pergunta, sentindo-se corar mais.

— Não, eles estão realmente só dormindo.

— O que isso quer dizer?

— Isso quer dizer que vocês podiam calar a boca e sair. — Isaac reclama da cama e os dois se desculpam, apagando a luz e deixando o quarto.

No andar de baixo, Stiles abre o presente, ficando longe de Tália, que está dando um olhar avaliador enquanto escuta a conversa de Peter. Há realmente um par de algemas felpudas dentro da caixa, mas o que realmente chama atenção de Stiles é o pequeno figure action magnético de Homem de Ferro 3 que ele tinha colocado no carrinho, mas nunca realmente comprado. Ele está vibrando de emoção quando ele tira o boneco da caixa, Tália devolve o telefone para Stiles e o garoto começa a mandar uma enxurrada de "muito obrigado" e "você é um bastardo" para o homem. Derek só coloca os presentes de volta e percebe Isaac descendo as escadas. O lobisomem vai para a cozinha e Derek segue, deixando Stiles conversando com seu tio. Isaac cumprimenta seus amigos, Erica e Boyd, e depois pega um refrigerante, voltando a conversar com eles. Derek está prestes a abrir a boca e falar para ele ir conversar com Peter quando Stiles aparece atrás dele, agarrando-o pelo braço e levando-o de encontro para Lydia e Allison.

**[...]**

O voo de Peter atrasa e ele só chega a Beacon Hills três da manhã. Sua irmã está lá o esperando e ele dá graças a Deus de não ter que pegar um taxi ou esperar até a manhã seguinte. Ele agarra suas malas, voltando com uma a mais do que ele foi e Tália quase ri, quase. Eles colocam no porta-malas e depois entram no carro. Tália parece preocupada com alguma coisa e mesmo que ele não quer uma palestra da sua irmã, ele decide perguntar o que está chateando ela.

— Eu gostaria de saber por que é que Isaac está dormindo com você?

— Como você descobriu? — Peter perguntou ao invés.

— Aparentemente, eu fui a única que não percebeu. E isso inclui Cora. Mas eu só fui me dar conta mesmo porque ele não tem saído do seu quarto desde a sua viajem.

— Geralmente, ele só vem e dorme, outras vezes, ele traz um livro para ler... Não estou abusando do garoto Tália.

— Fui informada disso também.

— Ele disse? — Peter surpreso pergunta e Tália sorri.

— Também. Mas principalmente, Derek. E cito: "Eles tem feito isso há tanto tempo que eu pensei que você soubesse mãe."

— Eu vejo... Mas não é realmente um segredo...

— Porque você não me disse naquela vez na biblioteca? Se você não está tirando vantagem dele, eu não tenho problema com isso.

— Eu podia cheirar o medo dele. De qualquer forma, nós acabamos dormindo depois...

— No sofá, eu me lembro. — ela ri e Peter acompanha.

— Ele estava entediado e eu realmente não tinha dormido bem aquela noite, o menino é muito inquieto quando não está dormindo.

— Inquieto?

— Eu consigo escutar seus passos por todo o quarto e quando ele para ele começa a arrumar o guarda roupa, que só faz mais barulho, e então ele deita e fica se remexendo na cama. Aquilo vai me dando uma agonia... — Peter reclama e Tália só sorri.

— Eu nem escuto... — ela comenta e Peter ri.

— É por isso que você só percebeu agora. — Peter alfineta.

— Eu só queria saber antes, eu tenho medo que eu o traumatizei...

— O que você fez? — Peter pergunta divertido.

— Basicamente, quando ele disse que vocês estavam dormindo juntos, eu dei uma palestra sobre sexo seguro e a lei, que fez Derek finalmente intervir e me dizer o que realmente estava acontecendo. Ele não me interrompeu, só ficou me olhando! Então subiu para o quarto e não saiu a tarde inteira, quando eu fui me desculpar...

Tália parou de falar porque Peter estava gargalhando ao seu lado e ela também começou a rir. Ela não conseguiu terminar antes de chegar em casa.

**[...]**

Quando Isaac acordou, ele estava com medo. Havia uma pessoa estranha na sua cama e ele foi completamente transformado antes de perceber quem era. Sua transformação escorregou de volta no minuto em que ele escutou a voz de Peter nas suas costas.

— Pare de remexer e volte a dormir...

— Você chegou! — Isaac diz surpreso.

Peter balança a cabeça afirmativamente e agarra a cintura do adolescente, puxando-o de volta para a cama e fazendo o menino rir baixinho.

— Quando você chegou?

— Três ou quatro... Cala a boca...

— Não seja mal humorado, Peetah! — Isaac brinca, virando-se de frente para Peter.

— Continue me chamando assim e eu vou expulsá-lo da cama.

— Essa cama é minha. — Isaac diz petulante, fazendo Peter abrir um dos olhos.

— Eu não vou dar a você o seu presente.

— Não seja mesquinho, Peetah. — Isaac volta a brincar.

Ele recebe um chute de Peter que o faz cair da cama, já que eles estão no quarto de Isaac e, diferente de Peter, ele tem uma cama de solteiro. Isaac ri um pouco alto e Peter volta a mandar ele calar a boca. Peter continua a expulsá-lo da cama com chutes até que o adolescente pede desculpas e Isaac finalmente volta para a cama. Peter puxa ele para mais perto e eles dormem abraçados.

**[...]**

Cumprindo a sua promessa, Peter não dá o presente de Isaac, não importa o quanto o menino fica emburrado. Peter acha fofo, principalmente porque o adolescente ignora-o durante todo o dia. Ele até mesmo foi para casa de Erica e ficou longe até o jantar. Na hora de dormir, ele não foi para o quarto de Peter, ele ficou em seu próprio. Uma hora depois a porta do seu quarto estava sendo aberta e um Peter de roupão entrou. Isaac olhou para Peter e virou o corpo ainda ignorando-o fazendo o outro beta suspirar. Peter se aproxima sentando-se na cama.

— Não seja um bebê, Isaac. Há sempre consequências para os seus atos.

Isaac não respondeu e Peter sorriu, sentindo o cheiro das emoções do menino mudar de mágoa para culpa. O beta mais velho tira o roupão e deita na cama, agarrando a cintura do outro lobisomem e trazendo-o para junto dele.

— Agora, durma filhote.

E Isaac fez. Na manhã seguinte ele acordou sozinho e havia um embrulho bonito sobre a sua mesa. Quando ele abriu, havia vários lenços muito bem dobrados. Mas um especial estava apenas jogado ali dentro da caixa. Ele cheirava a álcool e ao perfume de Peter. Ele usou por um tempo dentro de seu quarto, então quando sua barriga roncou ele foi guardar a caixa e se esqueceu de tirar o pano de seu pescoço.

**[...]**

Agora que Derek e Stiles podem oficialmente namorar, Stiles passa muito mais tempo na casa Hale e, às vezes, nem mesmo Derek está lá. Todos o recebem bem, é claro, então Stiles tem muito tempo para passar com Isaac e Cora. Isso significa também que com Stiles, vem Scott, e Scott é realmente muito bom em videogames; eles trazem seus consoles e controles e de repente Tália encontra quatro adolescentes jogando videogame na sua sala durante um dia de semana. Ela não gosta no inicio, ela pensa que isso vai atrapalhar os estudos, mas Cora está fazendo bem na escola e Isaac só falhou em química. Ele está começando a concordar com Stiles quando o menino diz que o professor tem algo contra eles. Nos fins de semana, ir para a casa de Tália se tornou um evento corriqueiro e não uma vez ela recebeu cerca de dez adolescentes na sua casa em pleno sábado. Quando ela enfrentou Stiles, ele disse que não era culpa dele, mas de Lydia. Tália não sabia quem era ela e brigou com Stiles mesmo assim.

É sábado e já estão quase todos lá. Lydia e Allison estão conversando com Laura sobre a universidade. Cora e Kira estão falando sobre as suas aulas na escola e Derek e Scott estão em uma queda de braço. Quando Boyd e Erica chegam, a menina vai logo para cima de Stiles que estava ajudando Tália na churrasqueira. Depois de quase derrubar o prato no caminho para a mesa, ele abraça Erica.

— Hey, onde está Isaac?

— Ele foi comprar uma cama com Peter... — Stiles diz indo servir seus amigos.

— Por quê? — ela pergunta, observando Boyd ir de encontro a eles.

— Bem, agora que eles estão dormindo juntos, Isaac precisa de uma cama maior.

Stiles não percebeu o que disse até que saiu de sua boca, até mesmo Tália parou o que estava fazendo, completamente estática. De repente, todo mundo sabia, mas entendia completamente errado. Stiles tentou se explicar, mas para Erica isso era apenas disfarce; quando Isaac chegou, a menina não parou de implicá-lo. Ela ganhou um banho de piscina indesejado quando Peter escutou sua troça com Isaac. Todos riram, exceto Erica.

**[...]**

Isaac estava no ultimo ano da escola, junto de Cora. E enquanto que a menina só conseguia pensar no baile de formatura, Isaac estava mais preocupado com a carta da sua universidade, que ainda não tinha chegado. Depois de uma semana, todos tinham as suas cartas de aceitação, exceto Isaac e isso estava deixando o garoto preocupado. Isaac estava deitado em sua cama agarrado a um travesseiro. Ele sabia que as cartas demoravam a chegar, por vezes, não era uma coisa incomum, mas ainda não o deixava mais calmo. Como ele não estava conseguindo dormir decidiu que não iria para o quarto de Peter naquela noite, ele só iria atrapalhar o sono do outro beta. Peter também não apareceu.

Na manha seguinte Isaac desceu cansado para o café da manhã. Não havia ninguém acordado, mas sobre o balcão da mesa esperava um copo de chocolate quente e um grupo de cartas brancas. Em frente à primeira estava pregado um grande post it.

"_Eu tenho certeza que você fez bem, filhote. Depois de abrir, tire uma soneca, eu sei que você não dormiu na noite passada. Vejo você mais tarde. PH"._

Isaac sorriu, tomando um gole do copo que Peter preparou para ele e abriu a primeira carta. Ao todo eram três em que ele foi aceito e ele finalmente sentiu seu corpo reclamar o descanso merecido. Ele subiu as escadas de novo, deixando as cartas em seu quarto e seguindo direto para quarto de Peter. Ele entrou em baixo das cobertas de Peter e ele ainda sentia a cama quente. Ele só foi acordar quando sentiu Peter abraçando-o por trás e sorriu, abraçando os braços de Peter mais perto.

— Obrigado...

— Eu liguei, houve um problema com o endereço. — Peter responde, soltando-se do menino e fazendo-o se virar para o seu lado.

— Como você sabia que eu estava preocupado com isso?

— Quando você está preocupado, seus pensamentos ficam muito alto. — Peter brincou, ganhando um grande sorriso e um abraço de verdade.

Peter abraçou de volta, agarrando o menino forte. Ele também não teve um bom dia.

**[...]**

Falta uma semana para o baile de formatura e Isaac está indo com Cora. Ela e Tália saíram para comprar um vestido e Isaac estava preso com Peter em um alfaiate. Porque eles estavam em um alfaiate era uma incógnita. Ele estava em um banquinho, tendo suas medidas tiradas, enquanto Peter agradavelmente espera sentado, um copo de uísque na mão.

— Você deveria mesmo estar bebendo? Você é um... — Isaac olha para a mulher tirando suas medidas e limpa a garganta — Nosso motorista...

— Você tem a sua carteira de motorista. — Peter responde sorridente.

— Por que nós temos que estar aqui, mesmo?

— Por que, querida, diferente de você, eu tenho um senso de moda real e não vou deixar a minha sobrinha ser acompanhada com nada menos que um muito belo smoking. E você não vai sair com menos que dois conjuntos de roupa daqui.

— Isso... É tortura... A única coisa que me conforta é que isso está saindo do seu cartão...

— É um bônus para o seu presente de formatura. Você vai precisar da roupa...

— O quanto você é rico, Peter?

— Muito, filhote. Agora vamos ver os modelos...

Peter estende a mão para o menino para descê-lo do banco e depois eles seguem para os vários modelos. Duas horas depois eles saem de lá com uma programação de entrega e quatro conjuntos de roupa que Isaac duvida que ele vá usar. Peter discorda.

**[...]**

No outro dia, depois do baile, Tália dá finalmente o presente deles. Cora ganha uma viagem para Paris, como ela queria. E desde que Isaac não queria nada, Tália foi para a melhor amiga dele, Erica, que disse para dá-lo uma viajem para Vegas com acompanhante. Tália deu a viagem e Peter disse que iria cobrir os gastos. Cora saltou de felicidade abraçando seu tio e mãe, o avião saía em três horas, dos dois. Tália levou Cora enquanto que Peter levou Isaac para pegar Erica. Quando a menina entrou no carro, ela tinha o rosto mais sorridente, e Isaac brigou com ela.

— Por que diabos você escolheu Las Vegas?

— Nós temos que ir lá a algum ponto da vida e porque não agora? Boas histórias para a universidade!

— Ela não está errada Isaac.

— Viu, até ele concorda! — Ela ri brincando com o cabelo de Isaac — Quanto nós podemos gastar?

— Eu vou dar um cartão de vinte mil para vocês.

— Vinte mil?! — os dois gritaram.

— O hotel já está pago e a limusine também, por isso não se preocupem. — Peter sorri olhando para os dois e estacionando o carro. — Tomem cuidado e não bebam muito.

— Nós não vamos beber. — Isaac diz, retirando o cinto.

— Vamos tomar cuidado. Obrigado Peter! — Erica diz, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto e saindo do carro.

— Obrigado Peter, de verdade.

— Divirta-se filhote, eu deixei um presente no hotel para você.

— Mais um? — ele riu.

— Você vai se lembrar desse... — Peter diz, dando um abraço do no garoto e deixando-o fora do carro finamente.

**[...]**

É de madrugada quando o seu celular toca. Há uma mensagem de texto de Isaac, mas aparentemente, era de Erica.

**De Isaac:** _É muito fácil roubar o celular de Isaac! HAHAHAH_

Logo depois chega uma mensagem de vídeo de Isaac e ele abre para encontrar uma Erica sussurrando.

"_Você sabia que Isaac é bom no pôquer? Olha a cara dele!"_ Ela muda a câmera do rosto dela para de Isaac, que está sentado em uma mesa com outros jogadores olhando presunçoso com a quantidade de fichas em sua frente. _"Ah proposito, Isaac agradece o smoking."_

A chamada termina e Peter suspira tentando voltar a dormir. Ele quase consegue quando ele recebe mais uma mensagem e abre, mais um vídeo.

"_Nós ganhamos dois mil reais!"_ Erica grita e Isaac ri do lado dela _"Isaac está trocando as fichas por dinheiro e sabe o que nós vamos fazer agora? Comprar um presente para você!"_ Peter treme em desconforto quando ela diz isso e percebe Isaac tomando finalmente o celular dela. Ele recebe uma mensagem escrita depois.

**De Isaac: **_Desculpe por Erica. Volte a dormir._

**De Erica:** _Hey, como faz um lobisomem ficar bêbado?_

Peter consegue cochilar por uma hora quando o seu telefone toca mais uma vez e ele solta um grunhido, abrindo o terceiro arquivo de vídeo. Ele mostra Erica dançando em um palco e Isaac está rindo atrás da câmera e então ele finalmente fala _"Aqui está Stiles, agora você tem algo para usar contra Erica quando ela te chantagear". _Peter suspira, abaixando o telefone e colocando no silencioso. Duas horas depois ele recebe mais um vídeo. Ele ignora e ignora o restante que ele recebe até a manha seguinte. Quando ele acorda, ele não se sente relaxado, mas ele culpa os tormentos de Erica.

Em seu telefone há sete mensagens de vídeo e algumas digitadas.

**De Isaac:** _Você sabia que é um dos contatos favoritos de Isaac? Só há você e Derek, eu estou ciumenta!_

**De Isaac:** _Você sabia que Isaac é realmente bom com a boca? HAHAHAAH_

Ele abre o vídeo mais antigo e vê que há um grande barulho atrás enquanto a pessoa que filmava mostrava as pessoas em volta. Quando ela foca no que está chamando a atenção das pessoas ele consegue ver que é Isaac tomando um bodyshot de Erica. Logo depois eles trocam. Uma pessoa aleatória aparece e grita _"Eu não sei quem é você, mas a menina loira mandou dizer que ela pegou o seu homem!"_ O vídeo termina exatamente no mesmo momento que Peter grunhe. O segundo vídeo é difícil de ver, não havia imagem nítida e foi apenas de cinco segundos. Peter suspirou mais uma vez e abriu o próximo. Eles estavam em uma joalheria e um homem estava conversando com Erica. _"Qual o nome do feliz casal?" "Isaac e Peter" "Mas não é para você? "Nah, é para Isaac e seu amooor, eu sou só amiga deles!" _O homem ri e começa a fazer a escrita na pedra._ "Erica! Se você não me soltar dessa cadeira agora eu vou mata-la!" "Diga para a câmera: Você é um marido de sorte!" "Você é um marido de sorte!" o_ homem repete, mostrando o anel. Peter ri quando a câmera vira e mostra Isaac completamente amarrado em uma cadeira de ferro, ele quase sente dó.

Há duas mensagens de vídeo seguidas em que é apenas um borrão e musica alta, o próximo mostra Isaac debruçado sobre uma privada e Erica rindo enquanto filma ele. _"Seu namorado comeu algo ruim no jantar, eu evitaria os mariscos para o casamento."_ Isaac resmunga e bate o telefone para fora, fechando a chamada de vídeo depois de uma pequena discussão. Peter ficou preocupado. O ultimo vídeo era longo e foi enviado a partir do numero de Erica, começou com ela dormindo. Então de repente a menina estava de pé e andando sorrateira. De repente a câmera fica negra e então volta. Há musica alta e Peter reconhece o corpo de Isaac andando. A câmera dá um zoom e Peter segura a respiração, pausando o vídeo assim que o menino tira a camisa. Ele se joga na cama e olha para a mensagem, debatendo se ele deve ou não continuar. Era um vídeo de quinze minutos. Ele fecha a mensagem e promete dar uma bronca em Erica quando eles chegarem de viagem. Ele pensa em jogar ela na piscina, mais uma vez.

**[...]**

Peter nunca recebe seus presentes ou o anel, mas ele sabe que os dois estão no armário de Isaac, ele já os viu. Ele consegue entender porque Isaac não vai gostar de entregar, provavelmente, foi Erica quem escolheu a lingerie.

**[...]**

Isaac só vê Peter aos fins de semana agora. Eles passam muito menos tempo dormindo e mais tempo conversando. Isaac descobre que Peter tem trinta anos, apenas cinco anos mais velho que Derek e ainda que ele e Tália tiveram um outro irmão mais novo que morreu. Ele descobre que Peter é realmente um psiquiatra e que o homem tem dois livros na área publicados. Peter diz para ele não procurar ler os livros e Isaac cumpre como um "bom cachorro" — Peter literalmente lhe diz isso. Peter mostra a Isaac suas fotos de família e seu troféu de basquete; quando eles apostam uma partida, porque Isaac não acredita que ele é realmente bom, Peter vence de 23/14; como pagamento Isaac veta o restaurante, mas eles tomam sorvete.

**[...]**

Depois de um mês, eles passam a trocar mensagens de texto e chamada. Esta ultima, geralmente, sendo do celular. Tália já mantinha uma conversa semanal com Cora e quando percebeu que os dois tinham finalmente decidido se falar por telefone ela sorri sempre que passa pela sala e Peter está no sofá, o computador no colo e o celular na orelha com um sorriso no rosto.

**[...]**

O aniversário de 31 anos de Peter é naquela semana, quarta feira. Eles decidem fazer no fim de semana que então poderão todos da família comparecer. Peter diz que vai fugir, que ele não vai aparecer e que ele não quer uma festa. Sábado chega e ele vai buscar Isaac e Cora no aeroporto, deixando sua irmã, familiares e amigos terminando de preparar a casa para a festa. Ele está no aeroporto quando ele vê Cora e Isaac, mas há outras pessoas com eles. Peter se lembra de Tália comentar que eles pediram para trazer companhia e ela deixou. Os quatro entram no Toyota e Peter os dirige de volta para casa. Quando eles chegam lá, todos estão animados pelos convidados.

Um deles é uma garota ruiva, baixinha com sardas no rosto e olhos verdes; ela se chama Natasha e é colega de Cora; ela também é um lobisomem. O outro é amigo de Isaac, Nate, um rapaz alto e forte, moreno dos olhos negros e bastante humano. Peter os leva para se instalarem nos quartos de hóspedes e assim que ele deixa Natasha, Cora está na porta de seu quarto. Ele não entende o olhar que ela dá então a menina suspira e volta para dentro. Só quando Lydia e Stiles chegam com o bolo, a comemoração pode finalmente iniciar. Há churrasco, piscina, drinks e cerveja. Na hora dos parabéns, Erica canta "quando Isaac se formar!", mas só lobisomens escutam.

**[...]**

É tarde da noite, aparentemente era para todos estarem dormindo. Mas Peter, com dois visitantes indesejados, estava alerta. Sua audição era boa, ele conseguia escutar o barulho do chuveiro onde Isaac estava tomando banho, dos passos de Nate pelo corredor indo até o quarto de Cora. E ainda os batimentos cardíacos acelerados de Natasha. Peter não sabe o que está a deixando nervosa, mas ele suspeita que seja por causa do jeito que ela ficou atrás de Isaac o dia inteiro e o fato dela estar nesse momento no quarto de Isaac.

Peter se levanta e vai para a porta do proprio quarto que estava meio aberta e sente vontade de ir até o quarto de Isaac de arrancá-la de lá, mas ele decide tentar dormir, seria uma longa noite. Ele fecha a porta e é como se todo o barulho que o incomodasse deixasse de existir. Ele pensa que deveria ter feito isso mais vezes, principalmente quando Isaac não estava dormindo com ele, faria com que ele conseguisse descansar de alguma forma. Ainda sentindo-se frustrado, ele tenta dormir e consegue cochilar por um momento antes que a porta seja aberta; seus olhos brilham azul reluzente e Isaac mostra os dourados em troca. Peter não é uma criança, muito longe disso, na verdade; mas quando Isaac fechou a porta do quarto o lobisomem mais velho só conseguia sentir o cheiro de Natasha.

— Você está sendo ridículo... — Isaac diz, caminhando para a cama e ganhando um rosnado de Peter. — Se você não quer que ela dê em cima de mim, faça o seu movimento...

Isaac diz, indo para o seu lado da cama e entrando debaixo das cobertas. Peter só olha para ele ainda bravo. Isaac se senta ao lado de Peter e com a mão esquerda ele procura a perna do outro lobisomem, arranhando para frente e para trás, nesse momento sem encará-lo.

— Eu não sei o que nós somos. Eu gosto de você. E eu quero fazer mais com você do que só dormir... Mas você nunca faz nada!

— Você é uma criança...

— Por favor, Peter! Porque você acha que eu continuo vindo? Você tem que decidir o que você quer... Porque se você não me quiser... — Isaac olha nos olhos de Peter — Eu vou seguir em frente...

— Com Natasha? — Peter rosna e Isaac também.

— Eu estou falando para você tomar uma atitude e você ainda está falando dela?! — Isaac bufa — Quer saber, que se foda!

Isaac joga as cobertas para fora de seu corpo e se levanta, irado.

— Eu estou cansado de você me tratar como criança!

— Isaac, não. — Peter segura o braço dele antes que fosse para longe.

Isaac ri e agarra a nuca de Peter e o beija, puxando os lábios do lobisomem mais velho, estimulando-o a devolver o beijo. Peter não demora nem um segundo para responder e sente na língua de Isaac um gosto amargo estranho. Isaac morde sua boca com força, arrancando sangue no processo. É um beijo selvagem, mas curto.

— Eu beijei Natasha antes de vir aqui, foi da mesma forma que eu fiz com você. — Isaac ficou de frente para Peter — E eu não quero mais saber de você se você não me quer da mesma forma que eu te quero.

Quando ele sai do quarto de Peter, ele quase bate a porta. Peter cai na cama e olha para o teto, um braço cobre os olhos enquanto a boca tenta recuperar o toque, o gosto, o beijo de Isaac.

**[...]**

Peter abre a porta do quarto de Isaac e o lugar está escuro, exceto pelo abajur ao lado da cama. Peter se lembre daquele abajur, ele mesmo comprou. Na cama de casal que eles compraram juntos estava Isaac sentado, em seu colo, o primeiro livro que eles leram juntos. Peter quase riu na ironia, mas não era lugar aqui, não agora. Ele olhou para Isaac e a expressão neutra do jovem, esperando que Peter fizesse o seu movimento, para fora ou para dentro do que quer que eles fossem. Peter realmente não sabia o que queria, mas ele sabia que não queria ficar longe do menino. Peter sobre na cama e se deita ao lado de Isaac, que desliga o abajur e vira para o lado oposto.

— Você é muito jovem...

— Eu sei... — ele diz quando sente Peter abraçando-o — Eu só... Eu me sinto seguro com você e eu não gosto de ficar o tempo todo na universidade longe de todo mundo. Nós nos falamos todo dia e eu só fico pensando que... Que se nós fossemos mais... Eu não quero ser só um travesseiro fofo pra você...

— Você não é um travesseiro fofo, Isaac. Muitos músculos... — Peter brinca, cutucando-lhe na barriga e fazendo o menino rir um pouco — E eu não estou dizendo que eu não gosto de você...

— Então?

— Dorme, filhote. — Peter diz, dando um beijo na nuca do menino. — E nunca mais beije aquela garota.

— Não seja ciumento, Peetah!

— Me chame assim mais uma vez que eu te mordo!

— Promete, Peetah? — Isaac implica ele virando o rosto para Peter.

Peter sorri e morde o ombro de Isaac, fazendo-o rir e se debater quando Peter começa a morder as costas. Depois de alguns segundos de brincadeira, Peter para.

— Vai dormir, filhote, quando acordar eu estarei aqui. — Isaac fecha os olhos na mesma hora.

**[...]**

Quando ele acorda, há braços enrolados na sua cintura e um corpo alto, masculino e bem formado de músculos abraçando-o. Ele não consegue segurar o sorriso e puxa o corpo de Isaac mais para perto, fazendo o menino resmungar quando Peter vira para frente. O lobisomem mais velho esfrega o nariz no nariz de Isaac e fecha os olhos. Ele não abre quando escuta a porta o seu quarto ser aberta ou o coração de Natasha pular uma batida quando olha para dentro, na verdade, ele pode sentir o seu próprio ficar mais acelerado. A menina lobisomem fecha a porta e Peter dá um pequeno sorriso.

— Não seja presunçoso, Peter. — Isaac diz, ainda meio dormindo.

— Eu nunca sonharia. — Ele mente.

Peter pode escutar a risada da sua irmã no andar de baixo. Quando os dois finalmente descem, juntos, Natasha está olhando para Peter preparando o café enquanto Cora continua a conversar com ela. Todos os lobisomens conseguem sentir o ciúme da menina quando ele serve Isaac e parece crescer quando Peter se senta ao lado dele e começa a falar sobre o romance que está escrevendo. Tália só olha divertida e espera não ter uma briga no quintal.

**[...]**

Peter percebe que, depois de beijar o menino pela primeira vez, ele quer outra, mas Isaac não parece muito inclinado a isso no outro dia. Nate e Natasha estão no carro de Peter junto com Cora e Isaac. Ele os está levando para o aeroporto. Cora e Nate são os primeiros a descer, pegando suas malas, logo depois é Natasha que olha entre os dois do banco da frente que ainda não se moveram. Ela bufa e bate a porta, fazendo Peter rir. Isaac o repreende com o olhar. Diferente do normal, Isaac não mostra o olhar debochado, mas ele estica a mão e faz carinho no rosto de Isaac, Peter quer beijá-lo.

— Eu vou sentir sua falta... — Isaac diz.

— Eu também, filhote...

— Você poderia vir me visitar? Eu iria gostar...

— Eu vou... — Peter promete dando um beijo rápido nos lábios dele — Vá, antes que você perca o voo.

Peter suspira, jogando a cabeça no volante e lamentando toda a sua vida. De repente a porta se abre e Isaac está lá de volta, dizendo que esqueceu algo. Ele sorri para Peter e agarra o rosto do lobisomem mais velho, dando-lhe um beijo de verdade. Isaac foge tão rápido quanto chegou e Peter sorri.

— Bye, Peter. — Isaac diz de longe.

— Seu merdinha...

**[...]**

Isaac está saindo da universidade, acompanhado de Natasha e Nate, quando ele pega um cheiro muito familiar. Ele sai do prédio e encontra ninguém menos que Peter Hale, usando uma calça jeans negra, uma blusa em corte V cinza e uma jaqueta de couro; ele está escorado no camaro de Derek olhando diretamente para eles. Isaac engole em seco e vai até ele, observando como o outro lobisomem sorri.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Isaac pergunta. — E ainda parecendo um badboy!

— Cara! Que carro! — Nate louva do lado enquanto Peter ri.

— Entra no carro. — Peter chama, entrando no carro e ligando o motor.

— Espera! — Isaac diz assustado — Pra onde você vai?

— Nós estamos indo para NY. Se apresse, eu marquei um compromisso no alfaiate para você.

— De novo não! — Isaac resmunga, mas entra no carro, dando apenas um aceno de despedida para os seus amigos.

Peter dá a partida e corre para fora dali. Isaac está deixando os livros no banco de trás quando diz:

— Você fez um show de si mesmo... — repreende Isaac — O que nós vamos fazer em NY?

— Há um evento da empresa e eu gostaria de levá-lo.

Isaac só olha para ele em choque enquanto Peter ri.

**[...]**

**De Cora/Para Isaac:** O.O_WTF?! é vdd que meu tio te buscou na uni?! ond vcs estão indo?_

**De Tália/Para Peter:** _O que você pensa que está fazendo?! Isaac está realmente com você? É melhor você ltrazê-lo de volta, agora!_

**De Erica/Para Isaac: **_ISAAC JACOB LAHEY, SUA PUTA SORTUDA! PARABÉNS!_

**De Erica/Para Peter**_**:**__ Eu já disse uma vez, mas evite e os mariscos, não é um bom pedido para um jantar romântico. Converse com ele bastante, ele se entedia fácil. Seja gentil :o Para mais informações, disque: Erica. HAHAHAHA Cuide bem dele._

**De Derek/Para Isaac:** _Tome cuidado com meu tio, Isaac. Aproveite NY._

**De Derek/Para Peter: **_Se você machucá-lo, eu vou rasgar a sua garganta._

**De Tália/Para Isaac:**_ Isaac, você está bem? Me liga!_

**De Tália/Para Peter: **_PETER REGINALD HALE, ME ATENDA E TRAGA ISAAC DE VOLTA!_

**De Stiles/Para Isaac:**_ Aproveite a noite, tigre! Derek me contou tudo! z=D_

**De Laura/Para Grupo Pack Hale:**_ Finalmente esses dois se acertaram!_

**De Erica/Para Grupo Pack Hale: **_Eu te disse, já era hora!_

**De Erica/Para Grupo Pack Hale: **_Amor você me deve 50 pratas =*_

**De Boyd/Para Grupo Pack Hale:**_ Provas antes de pagamento ;P_

**De Erica/Para Isaac, Peter:**_ Tira uma foto! Plssssssss *-*_

**[...]**

Assim que o avião pousa, Isaac liga o seu celular para ver as horas, são seis de vinte e cinco e ele percebe também que há um monte de mensagens e chamadas perdidas.

— Uau, tem um monte de mensagens! — Isaac comenta.

— Dê-me. — Peter estende a mão e Isaac entrega o aparelho. — Hoje, eu estou monopolizando você.

— E então? — Isaac sorri, recebendo o celular desligado — Para onde nós vamos agora, Capitão?

— Para o inferno... — Peter brinca.

— Ah, então para o alfaiate...

**[...]**

Isaac estava usando um smoking em um evento social de uma empresa de hotéis em que Peter era sócio. Assim que eles chegaram, Isaac teve que ser deixado porque um dos acionistas veio convidar Peter para uma pequena reunião privada, portanto Isaac não conhecia ninguém. Ele vagou pelo salão de festas do hotel com um copo de champanhe na mão e tentando achar um lugar confortável para esperar por Peter. Já tinha passado alguns minutos e Isaac decidiu esperar pelo do corredor onde Peter foi levado, mas então uma morena alta se aproximou.

— Olá! Eu vi você chegando com Peter, eu sou Madeleine Agarret, meu marido é um dos sócios também. Você deve ser Isaac.

— Oh! Isaac Lahey, muito prazer.

— O prazer é meu. Então, você está se sentindo um pouco perdido? É a sua primeira vez aqui, certo?

— É a primeira vez que eu venho, mas eu não me sinto muito perdido. Eu só estou esperando Peter.

— Oh, Mr. Lahey. Venha, eu vou apresenta-lo as pessoas certas...

A mulher engancha o braço em um dos braços de Isaac e começa a arrastá-lo pelo salão em direção a um grupo de pessoas que Isaac tinha quase certeza que não queria conhecer. Meia hora depois de evitar falar da sua vida ou negócios, Peter finalmente o encontrou.

— Eu vejo que você já encontrou meu parceiro, Madeleine. — Peter diz colocando as mãos nas costas de Isaac e fazendo o garoto olhar de olhos arregalados para ele.

— Ele é uma gracinha, Peter! Você deve trazê-lo mais vezes!

— É difícil, ele ainda está na universidade e Tália não o deixa sair muito...

— Ela sempre foi muito protetora do seu pack... — Madeleine comenta deixando Isaac ainda mais surpreso — Vocês vão ficar hospedados no hotel?

— É claro!

— Harvey e eu vamos almoçar o hotel. Eu adoraria compartilhar com vocês.

— Nós também, vai ser um prazer...

Assim que a mulher vai embora, Isaac se vira completamente para Peter deixando o copo de champanhe na mesa ao lado. Peter consegue sentir o desconforto vindo do garoto e se preocupa e quando Isaac vê mais uma mulher se aproximando deles, ele finalmente pede.

— Nós podemos ir para outro lugar? Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem...

— Claro...

**[...]**

— Você tem problema?! — Isaac briga assim que eles chegam ao quarto que Peter reservou. — Você me arrasta prá cá e me apresenta de "seu parceiro" para essas pessoas?! Você sabe o que eles vão pensar!

— Isaac acalme-se. — Peter pede, mas o adolescente ignora.

— E quem diabos é Madeleine? Como ela sabe sobre Tália e nosso pack? O mesmo sobre mim! Esse é o tipo de coisa que nós temos que conversar antes, Peter!

— Se você parar de gritar e me deixar explicar! — Peter briga, fazendo o lobisomem finalmente ficar em silencio. — Madeleine é uma antiga amiga minha e de Tália, de quando nós estávamos na Uni. Ela é uma banshee, uma alma penada basicamente. Ela sabe sobre você e todos os outros porque eu conto, nós somos amigos de longa data. Entendeu?

— Tudo bem... — Isaac suspira sentindo a raiva sair. — E sobre nós?

— Isaac... — Peter começa num suspiro, coçando os olhos. — Eu sei que eu não fui muito honesto e justo com você. Apesar disso, eu gosto de você. E eu quero que nós estejamos juntos, que você seja meu parceiro, meu companheiro, meu namorado, seja lá o que for que os jovens chamam hoje em dia... De qualquer forma, eu quero estar com você.

— Eu também gosto de você! Eu amo você! Deus! — Isaac suspira, agarrando-se ao pescoço de Peter e beijando-o com fome — Eu quero você tanto! — Isaac beija-o de novo, empurrando-o contra a cama e fazendo-os caírem juntos.

Peter não está reclamando em nada, ele sente que está tudo perfeito nesse momento. Ele não quer se separar do jovem, mas quando Isaac começa a morder seu pescoço e esfregar-se contra a ereção de Peter, o homem se lembra que eles estão em um evento social que ele precisa comparecer e que o fato de que o namorado dele está obscenamente esfregando-se contra ele nesse momento não é desculpa para faltar. Namorado... Isso é tão coisa de adolescente, pensa Peter.

— Tanto quanto eu estou adorando isso, nós temos que voltar. — Peter diz, agarrando o rosto de Isaac para beijá-lo mais uma vez.

— Tem certeza? Nós já estamos no quarto... — Isaac insiste.

Peter ri e começa a arrumar a própria roupa assim que joga Isaac para o lado.

— Eu ainda tenho uma reputação, filhote. Vamos. — Isaac bufa, mas segue Peter.

**[...]**

Isaac é apresentado a diversas pessoas antes de se encontrar novamente com Madelaine. A mulher olha para os dois e não tem nenhum pudor ao apontar que o pescoço de Peter parece mais vermelho que o normal. Há o jantar, que Isaac aprecia com louvor já que ele ficava faminto quando estava nervoso e Peter não estava contribuindo em nada, segurando sua mão a mostra e beijando-lhe os dedos só para ver Isaac corar.

Depois do jantar há uma exibição, em que Peter, Madelaine e Harrison fazem o discurso de abertura e um coral de jovens faz uma apresentação. Os garçons entregam envelopes brancos em todas as mesas para todos os convidados e quando Isaac vê que seus companheiros na mesa estão retirando os talões de cheque ele olha nervoso. Peter arrebata o cartão da mão dele antes que Isaac pode ver e preenche o próprio cheque em duas folhas, guardando uma no próprio envelope e um no de Isaac, entregando-o de volta ao garçom.

Isaac olha envergonhado, mas Peter começou a falar sobre essa instituição de caridade que eles contribuem e Isaac se envolve na conversa. Depois da exibição, a festa continua no salão. Peter insiste em dançar com Isaac, porque ele é um exibicionista de primeira mão e Isaac só ri, deixando Peter arrastá-lo. Eles dançam com alguns tropeços, Isaac não está acostumado a ser levado na dança, mas Peter não se preocupa em tudo, sorrindo para ele durante todo o momento. Eles voltam para a mesa depois de dançar juntos e Peter pede como Isaac está fazendo na universidade.

Peter começa a falar com alguns acionistas sobre negócios, que Isaac sinceramente não podia importar menos. Ele ainda está acalorado com seus amigos quando Madelaine chega, reclamando que já está cansada e quer ir para o quarto. Peter olha para Isaac ao seu lado, que parece igualmente cansado e lutando pelos olhos abertos e sorri, desculpando-se com seus amigos e puxando Isaac para o elevador. O menino boceja e se recosta em Peter, cochilando no caminho para o andar deles.

Eles finalmente chegam e Isaac cai na cama direto, cobrindo o rosto com o braço e gemendo. Peter fecha a porta e começa a desfazer-se de sua roupa. Ele vê Isaac observando-o e faz um pequeno show para o menino. Mas quando Isaac não demonstra qualquer indício de retirar a própria roupa, Peter suspira, caindo sobre o corpo do adolescente e tomando a boca dele em um beijo lento.

— Você está bem?

— Eu estou tão cansado... — Isaac diz, bocejando mais uma vez — Mas eu quero tanto transar com você...

— Você precisa estar acordado para isso... — Peter ri, dando um selinho nele. — Quer tomar um banho?

— Com você? — Isaac pergunta passando a mão pelas costas nuas.

— Claro. — Peter diz, levantando-se e agarrando Isaac, puxando-o de pé.

Peter começa a despir a parte de cima da roupa de Isaac no caminho, deixando-as jogadas no chão mesmo. Quando eles chegam ao banheiro, Isaac se vira para ele e beija-o, afastando-se só para desfazer as próprias calças. Peter sorri e tira a cueca, ligando o chuveiro e já entrando em baixo da água quente. Quando ele se vira, Isaac está igualmente nu, olhando-o com brilho. Peter sorri, estendendo o braço.

— Uau... Você é realmente lindo... — Isaac diz pegando na mão dele e indo para a agua também.

— Você também é... — Peter diz, dando-lhe um beijo rápido — Perfeito...

— Sim, mas você já sabia como eu era nu. — mas Peter não tem idéia do que ele está falando — É a primeira vez que eu te vejo completamente nu... — Isaac diz, olhando de cima a baixo, parando o olhar na ereção que Peter ostentava. — Lindo...

— Você está dizendo que o meu pau é bonito?

— Bem, é um belo pau...

Isaac responde passando a mão pelo peito musculoso do homem e seguindo para o pescoço, dando-lhe mais um beijo. Eles se afastam pouco depois de Isaac começar a masturbar Peter e vice versa. O lobisomem mais velho olha um pouco atordoado.

— Vamos ver se é tão bom quanto parece...? — Isaac se ajoelha no chão, colocando o pênis de Peter em sua boca.

Peter quase rechaça a linha clichê do adolescente, mas no momento ele está mais preocupado com a boca habilidosa no seu pau e olhar satisfeito no rosto de seu companheiro.

— Porra... — Ele diz e Isaac cheira, definitivamente, presunçoso.

**[...]**

Isaac acorda sentindo o corpo mole e, não exatamente dolorido. As vantagens de ser um lobisomem, ele pensa. Ele sabe que está sozinho na cama quando ele se senta, coçando os olhos. As janelas estão fechadas, o quarto ainda escuro apesar de que o relógio ao lado da cama marca três da tarde. Ele está prestes a se levantar da cama quando a porta se abre e Peter entra, usando apenas uma bermuda e uma toalha nos ombros. O lobisomem mais velho vai até Isaac, dando-lhe um beijo de bom dia. Isaac resmunga e se levanta, mas sente suas pernas fracas no momento em que tentou ficar de pé e caiu de volta na cama. Peter ri.

— Por que é que você não está assim? — Isaac resmunga, aceitando a ajuda de Peter para se firmar.

— Porque eu não sou um virgem... — ele ri, abraçando a cintura de Isaac e dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

— Huh... — Isaac responde, abraçando Peter e cheirando-o também — Você estava com quem?

— Madelaine, na piscina. Ela perguntou de você...

— Ugh! — Isaac se afastou, caindo de volta na cama — E você não me chamou?

— Você precisava descansar e eu suspeito que você não daria conta de dar dois passos se você está assim ainda agora.

— A culpa é sua! — Isaac resmunga, chutando Peter.

— E eu estou feliz que a sua bunda ama meu pau tanto assim...

**[...]**

Peter está em seu quarto, cobertor sobre a cabeça enquanto descansa seu ouvido, o sermão que ele recebeu de Tália foi ainda pior que o que Isaac recebeu, principalmente porque com ele ela não teve receio de xingar ou bater com sua força lobisomem. Ele está quase adormecendo quando escuta a porta do quarto abrir e o cheiro de sabonete invade o quarto. Ele não faz nenhum movimento para se mudar, mesmo que ele sente a coberta movendo-se para longe dele.

— Hey, Peetah... — Isaac diz, dando um selinho demorado nele.

— Hey... — Peter responde com um sorriso, agarrando o menino pela cintura e trazendo-o para perto.

— Amo você.

Peter olha diretamente nos olhos de Isaac e não consegue pensar em como ele pôde conseguir algo tão perfeito, tão carinhoso e tão amável quanto esse garoto. Peter agarra-o num abraço forte e sussurra no ouvido dele.

— Amo você também, filhote.

**[Fim]**


End file.
